


What Tom Needed

by Lisdangerous87



Category: Blink-182
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisdangerous87/pseuds/Lisdangerous87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark tries not to smother when Tom gets sick, but really Tom needs it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Tom Needed

With a smile on his face, Mark left his hotel room with the small ice bucket in search of the ice machine. He bopped his head along with the song that was playing in his mind, curtesy of the portable speakers a buddy of his had brought. 

He was in an awesome mood. The band was back together, they were on a reunion tour, the fans were happy, and his friendship with Tom, albeit still slightly strained, was on its way to being fixed. Mark felt good. 

Skye had been his rock during the "break up". She had always known that Mark and Tom had a special friendship, and that Mark took it extremely hard when blink-182 broke up. She was here tonight, waiting for ice for her vodka Sprite. 

Mark couldn't have been more thankful when she said she would join them for the start of the tour. He was nervous being around Tom a bit, not sure how he would handle himself should something go awry. 

Mark wandered down the hall slightly until he reached the small recessed area that held various vending machines. Finding the black freezer, he lifted the lid and scooped up some ice. 

Mark turned and reached into the small taupe colored ice bucket. Popping a hollowed ice cylinder into his mouth, he turned and began to walk back to his room. 

On reaching the main hallway, Mark stepped out, not really paying attention to his steps. He walked right into a young brunette woman who was walking briskly by.

Chewing his ice cube quickly, he began to rattle off an apology. "Oh crap, I'm sorry... Jen?" 

Tom's wife turned quickly before continuing on her way, matching her steps with what looked like a furious expression on her face. 

Jen's heels clicked as she made her way to the elevator. She looked back towards Mark, who was standing in the hallway with a puzzled look on his face, before grumbling what Mark distinctively thought he heard as, "Lame ass!"

Mark furrowed one dark eyebrow and raised the other, still confused as to why Jen would be leaving the hotel upset at this time of night. 

Mark checked his watch, seeing 1:32 a.m. and then mumbled to himself, "What could be..." Mark turned to look at Tom's hotel room door. 

It closed quickly as Mark glanced over. Jen huffed again before entering the elevator. Mark looked once more confused in Jen's direction and then back to Tom's now closed door. 

He paused to take a step in Tom's direction before sighing and shaking his head, blue eyes darting to the ground as he made his way back to his guests. 

"I will not mother, I will not mother." He chanted to himself as he balanced the ice bucket in one hand, reaching into his pocket to retrieve his hotel key card and sliding it through the metal slot. 

Mark promised himself he would not be the cause of another break up within his band. When the three band members had met months ago to talk about getting back together and how everything would work, Mark being less of a mother hen was part of the arrangement. 

Tom had told Mark he had felt smothered by his friend's actions, always being told how to act and what musically would be best for the band. Tom had felt overwhelmed and had to escape. 

As much as Mark loved Tom, he knew he had to give him his space. Things wouldn't be like before, Tom wasn't reliant on Mark anymore, his anxieties being managed through medication prescribed for depression and anxiety versus back pain. 

Mark was a little saddened by this thought. Mark loved taking care of people, making them laugh, creating a happy atmosphere around them and those things were amplified with Tom. 

That's because Mark always held a special spot in his heart for that goofy Poway boy. Mark had never considered himself to be anything except straight. When it came to most people, that it. He once giggled to himself about being Tomsexual. 

He had never told anyone this of course, but he suspected that Skye knew. She didn't see bothered by it though, she still loved Tom as if he were Mark's biological brother. 

Far from how Jen felt about Mark. Tom had told him one drunken night that Jen hated his entire being with everything she was. Tom explained that Jen was jealous, infuriated by the special bond that was between the two men. 

Jen also hated taking care of Tom. Sure, she hugged him when he needed one, made him dinner and entertained his love for the stars, but absolutely dreaded the times Tom would get sick. 

Tom would turn into a 6'4 manchild. He needed to be held, rocked, coddled. He liked to eat and drink from a pile of blankets, snuggled like a bug in a rug. He got overly emotional and needed mountains of reassurance, kisses and back rubs. 

Mark knew this, from years of touring with the germ susceptible guitarist. All Tom had to do was cough or sneeze and give Mark a look, and Mark would have his arms open ready to cuddle the night away. 

Mark knew that Tom liked fruit punch Juicy Juice and Lipton's Extra Noodles Chicken Soup (with no chicken in it). He knew Tom liked to have movies play in the background while he snoozed and have his head scratched. He also knew Tom had an affixation on Mark's blanket. 

Mark's blanket was a worn fleece blanket that had years of snuggles and forts in it. It was a light blue, navy and white plaid blanket, that once lay folded neatly at the bottom of Mark's parents king sized bed. 

It had no problem being able to cloak Mark's entire body in security, even as he grew to his full 6'2 length. 

Tom loved this blanket so much, he would often attempt to claim it as his own on lonely nights. Mark would go to his bunk on the tour bus and find that his blanket was missing, only to be wrapped around Tom in his sleep. 

Mark usually let Tom have it, especially when the younger boy was sick. How could he say no to a sniffling, watery eyed Tom? It was impossible.

Which is why Mark repeated his chant as he entered his hotel room. He heard Tom sneezing earlier today. It had been at sound check, and they were taking a mini-break. 

Skye had been helping Mark with an itch on his back, and Mark happened to look over at Tom sneeze, ask Jen for a tissue, only to have her roll her eyes and respond with a snarky, "Do I look like a Kleenex box to you?" 

Mark saw Tom bite his lip where his piercing used to be and mumble a "no" before walking away to find a tissue. 

Mark closed his hotel room door and turned, plopping two ice cubes into Skye's awaiting drink. He smiled down at her sitting on the bed, chatting with a friend, before planting a kiss on her forehead. 

She smiled back at him, before tilting her head at her husband, knowing something was on his mind. 

She excused herself from the conversation she was having and followed Mark to the round table, where he was making himself a gin and tonic. 

"What's shaking my love?" Skye questioned, reaching up to rub the back of Mark's head. 

Mark smiled into the touch before trying to deny anything was wrong. Skye asked again, with a knowing glint in her eyes. Mark pursed his lips and sighed. 

"Ran into Jen while I was getting ice. She seemed pissed, I think she was leaving." Mark stirred his drink, gently dropping four ice cubes into it. 

Skye seemed surprised. "Really? It's the middle of the night though, where could she be going? Is Tom okay?"

Mark shrugged and sipped his clear drink. "I don't know, I didn't ask. I'm not supposed to hover." Mark made a face as he said the last word in his sentence causing Skye to giggle. 

"Babe, just text him. It's going to drive you crazy until you do. I know how you worry about him." Skye smiled as she took a sip from her own drink. 

Mark fiddled with his glass as he answered his wife's words. "I'm trying to not screw things up. I don't want to chase him away again. It's just..." 

Mark paused to look at Skye. He briefly wondered how he ever got so lucky as to land a girl like Skye. He shyly smiled before continuing. 

"He's sick. He was sneezing earlier. He turns into a big baby and Jen just ditched him, you know? She's such a bitch." 

Skye, trying to be kind, tried to defend Jen and said, "I'm sure that wasn't it. Maybe she was going to get him some more tissues from the lobby?" 

Mark raised one skeptical eye, "With an angry look and grumbling, 'lame ass' at Tom's door?" 

Skye shrugged her shoulders with a small smile. Mark stomped his foot, making his way to his phone. He politely reached over a buddy and began a new message to Tom. 

~Hey. You okay dude?~

Mark pocketed the phone and moved back to Skye while he waited for a response. Mark finished his drink and began to make Skye another one when he felt his pocket vibrate. 

Mark quickly put down the bottle of Belvedere and scanned the words of the message. It didn't take long. It was only two letters long. 

~ya~

Mark must have groaned out loud, because Skye was instantly peering over his shoulder reading the message too. 

"Be more specific. You said he turns into a kid. That sounded like a kid response to me." Skye kissed Mark's cheek as she took her freshly made drink and moved to sit down with her girlfriends. 

Mark bit his lip as his fingers flittered over his keyboard. 

~Saw Jen leaving. You sure man? ...feeling okay?~

Mark walked to his balcony and stepped outside, rolling his shoulders. He looked at his phone, seeing a floating bubble signaling that Tom was in the process of typing.

~just puked my fuckin brains out. She doesn't like being around sickness. Can't pass it on to Rocket or Av. I'm ok tho~

Mark frowned as he read the text. It sounded like one huge bullshit excuse. Why defend her?

He quickly began to type and sent his response before he had time to really think. 

~Need a hug?~

The response from Tom was nearly instantaneous. 

~Please~

He walked back inside, placing his drink on the table and made his way to the tiny closet that was storing his luggage. Mark opened the black and red bag, reaching in to pull out the large blanket inside. It took a couple of pulls before the entire blanket was out. He tossed it towards the door.

Dodging people, Mark made his way to Skye, leaning in to her ear before whispering, "He got sick. She bailed. I'm gonna make sure he's ok. I'll be back."

Skye nodded but said, "Stay if he needs you. If she really bailed he's going to need extra love." 

Mark blushed and nodded, trying to contain the excitement of Skye's approval. Scooping up the blanket, Mark quickly made his exit. 

He knocked on Tom's door, having to only wait a moment before a weepy eyed Tom was there. Tom stood back, letting Mark make his way into his room. 

The smell was nearly overwhelming. Mark briefly poked his head into the bathroom, checking to see if Tom had made it to the toilet. Seemingly he had, Mark followed Tom into the main part of the hotel room. 

Mark stood in what was the middle of a quarantine zone. He kind of understood why Jen had left. Balled up tissues littered the floor, clothing strewn about, and half drunken bottles of water covered nearly every flat surface. 

Mark turned around after looking at the mess and laid his eyes on Tom. Tom had his hands covering his face, standing near his bed, which was rumpled beyond belief. 

Mark gave a small smile before opening his arms and leaving them in the air. He quietly said, "C'mere." 

Seconds later, Mark was wrapping his arms around Tom's frame, pulling him close and kissing Tom's sweaty forehead. "Shhhhh," Mark hushed as Tom broke, his whole night having been ruined. 

"Mark, I-I just wanted to sleep. She got so pissed at me. I begged her to stay with me, and hold me...like...like you used to." Tom pushed his runny nose further into Mark's neck. 

"You...you didn't say that last part did you?" Mark questioned. He didn't care if Jen knew about it, but honestly didn't want to fuel her fire of hatred towards him with any extra kindling. 

Tom sobbed as he nodded into Mark's body. "I ran to the bathroom to throw up and when I came back she was gone." 

Mark hushed the sick man and ushered him to the bed. "Get in." Mark ordered, opening his arms and helping Tom get into the bed. 

Mark didn't even think twice about putting his hands on Tom's belt buckle. He began to undo it before stopping and quickly pulling his hands away. 

"I'm, I'm sorry. I, I need to remember you don't want to be smothered." Mark reached his arms into the air, stretching and fiddled with his ear. 

"No, no, s'okay." Tom mumbled, "I need you, to be old you, right now." 

Mark smiled a little shyly and nodded, replacing his hands and finished unbuckling Tom's belt. He looked up into Tom's lidded eyes as he unbuttoned Tom's pants and started to pull them down. He cursed a few times as Tom's pants got stuck around his calves. Finally getting them off, he lifted the blanket as Tom scooted down. 

Tom tried to sit up but ended up sneezing and hitting his head on the headboard. "Awww," Mark immediately reached out to rub away the pain on the back of Tom's skull. "Good thing you had that stupid beanie on, to protect your noggin." 

Tom sniffled and pouted his bottom lip. Mark pulled off the knitted hat and tossed it onto the nightstand. "Okay, Tommy, let's get your shirt off." 

Tom sat up again as Mark helped him. Mark managed to peel the long sleeved shirt off, leaving Tom in a white undershirt. 

"Lay down babe." Mark cursed himself as the term of endearment slipped out. "Sorry." Mark apologized before tucking the blankets around Tom. 

"S'okay." Tom whispered again, looking into Mark's eyes. "Where's blanket?" 

Mark got up quickly, silent as he walked to the doorway. "No!" Tom sat up quickly, trying to scramble to the end of the bed. 

"Mark, no, don't leave me!" Tom cried, reaching a shaking arm out to his older friend.

Mark quickly returned, blanket in hand. "Relax. Just getting my blanket." 

Mark wiped away Tom's tears as he draped the blanket over Tom's head and wrapped him up like a taco. "Come on, sicky, back to bed. I'm not leaving you."

Mark re-tucked Tom in, scooting him slightly over. Mark flipped on the tv, scanning channels until he reached some cartoons and reclined on the bed next to Tom. 

Tom turned, threading one of his warm legs over and under Mark's and folded himself into Mark's chest. "I'm sorry I ruined your night." Tom whispered.

Mark shook his head and weaves his hands into Tom's slightly greasy hair. "Nonsense. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Tom smiled and snuggled deeper. "I missed you. Missed this."

Mark turned red and bashfully replied, "Oh c'mon, I know you just missed my blanket."

Tom sniffed deeply into the warm fleece. "No, it was definitely you I missed."

Mark sighed happily and rocked Tom a little bit. He always knew exactly what Tom needed.


End file.
